


A day to forget

by lover_of_fanfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Potterlock - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Hand Job, Happy Ending, M/M, Night Terrors, Quick ending, Sex, Sherlock and John are wizards, They live in Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_fanfics/pseuds/lover_of_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate world where John and Sherlock are wizards at Hogwarts. They meet pretty early in the fan fiction and this is just a quick fan fiction on what happens to them and how it gets nice and dirty at the end. It's a quick ending, but it's nice and sweet all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day to forget

John was a fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts. He didn’t think this year was gonna be any different than the last, but lately there’d been a lot of talk about this boy named Sherlock Holmes. John had never heard of him before, surely he wasn’t a new student. A third year, John wondered why everyone was suddenly talking about him. He didn’t bother to ask what they were saying, they all had the same thing to say. “Horrible kid” or “Rotten individual”. John wasn’t one to listen to the crowd though, so he planned to talk to Sherlock as soon as he found out who and what (Meaning his house) he was.

* * * * *

John was wandering around the library, attempting at finding a new book on dragons. There was one book that caught his eyes, he sighed when he saw it. It was on the top shelf, and John was only 5’3. He wouldn’t be able to reach it if he was on his tip toes, so he settled for jumping at the book instead. He managed to grab the top of the entire shelf, and then it started to fall towards John. John flinched and crouched on the ground, thinking he was about to get squashed. Suddenly a light struck the shelf and it floated back to its original spot.

 

A boy, about 5'8, walked over and held his hand out to John. “You alright?” John took the boy’s hand and stood up. “Yeah, thanks.” The boy looked at the shelf, then back at John. “What book were you reaching for?” John stared for a minute, noticing the boy was a Slytherin and had the most gorgeous hair. _Wait what?_ “Hello, Earth to John!” The boy shouted “What book?” John nodded “Dragons of recent pasts.” He paused while the boy reached up and then tossed him the book. John looked at the book and then back at the boy “How did you know my name? I don’t remember meeting you.”

 

“It’s obvious who you are, John Watson. You’re one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. You also have a brother named Harry, not that famous Potter though. No you two are too different. And you have an alcoholic for a father, and you don’t seem very close with your mother. You also have night terrors, something awful I suppose. And you’re not allowed to get a therapist, so your parents sent you here instead.” John nodded in amazement “Wow…” He said almost to himself. “Annoyed?” The boy asked. John shook his head “No! The complete opposite really, that was amazing!” The boy dropped his gaze to John, his eyes were so warm and beautiful. _No stop that!_ “You think so?” The boy asked, more to himself though. John nodded excitedly. “Well you know who I am, but who are you?”

 

The boy held out a hand “Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.” John took his hand firmly “Oh, so you’re Sherlock.” Sherlock looked confused. “Yes, were you looking for me?” John nodded. “Well, not looking really. Just wanting to meet you.” There was a slightly pink tint in Sherlock’s cheeks, but not enough for John to notice. “Why would you want to meet me?” Sherlock asked, fiddling with his tie. John shrugged “Everyone says horrible things about you, and I just wanted to confirm that they weren’t true.” John finished and looked at a surprised Sherlock. Sherlock shook his head “I am a bad person, and I get into dangerous situations. I take no heed to anyone else’s opinions or thoughts. I’ve never cared about a single person in my life, not even my own family. I have no friends. I’m socially awkward. And I’m a high functioning sociopath.”

 

Sherlock finished and looked at John, who seemed to be thinking everything over. John just smiled “That doesn’t mean you’re a bad person, you’re just not socially enhanced.” John’s smiled slowly crept from Sherlock’s eyes to his stomach, twisting it in all different directions. “You-“ Before Sherlock could finish his sentence John added “And _I’d_ like to be your friend Sherlock, whether or not you want one.” Sherlock felt something new inside him, it was warm and swept over him like the ocean during a typhoon. But for whatever reason, he liked it. He liked the feeling a lot. Sherlock nodded “Sure, that could work. Want to meet up later then?” John nodded excitedly “We can meet in my room,” John said, this brought a new warmth to Sherlock and he nodded quickly. “See you then, John.” And then he abruptly walked off.

* * * * *

Later that day when John and Sherlock were in John’s room, it had occurred to John that Sherlock had made some mistakes on his character. “Uhm, Sherlock?” John broke the silence of Sherlock thinking. But Sherlock didn’t mind, he rather liked the sound of John’s voice. “Yes, John?” John squirmed in his chair, he felt a little nervous since he didn’t know how Sherlock might react. “Well, about earlier… You made a few mistakes about, well, what you said.” Sherlock was suddenly sitting extremely close to John, rather than sitting across the room on the bed he was sitting right across from John in his other chair.

 

“What did I miss?” Sherlock seemed to be extremely interested, it was cute. _Stop doing that, he’s a guy!_ John shrugged “Well Harry is my sister, it’s short for Harriot. And I do have a therapist, but my parents don’t know about it. And my mother’s the alcoholic, my dad’s…” John stopped, he didn’t want to say any more. Suddenly Sherlock felt over whelmed with a new feeling, worry. Why was he worried? “John?” Sherlock asked, with concern in his voice. He cleared his throat before continuing, making sure to sound blank. “John, you can tell me whatever it is.” Sherlock noticed John pulling his sleeves down, Sherlock had seen this before. People did that when they did self-harm, suddenly Sherlock was standing inches from John.

 

He knelt down, to fix the height difference. “John…” Sherlock moved his hand to John’s arm, keeping his eyes on John’s. He looked down as he pulled the sleeve up, there weren’t cuts so he took a silent sigh of relief. But there were bruises, and finger prints. Sherlock inhaled sharply. John sighed, pulling his arm out of Sherlock’s grip gently. _He’s really sweet._ “My dad abuses me…” Sherlock felt his stomach twist, he had this strange feeling like he wanted to hug John. _Hug him? Why would I want to hug him… But, the way he looks like he’s about to cry…_

 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, letting John cry into his shoulder. “Don’t worry John, you can come to my house for winter break if you want. I’m sure your parents wouldn’t mind.” John nodded, sniffing away some tears. “That’d be nice, thanks Sherlock.” Sherlock smiled. “You’re welcome John.”

* * * * *

After a month it was winter break, Sherlock and John had become inseparable. So being at Sherlock’s house felt strangely like school, but without those annoying teachers. Sherlock and John had been playing pranks on Mycroft, Sherlock’s older brother. “More like sister.” John sniggered with Sherlock, they were in Sherlock’s room now. Plotting the next prank. John yawned, it was 11:36 p.m. and John was very tired. “Sherlock,” John yawned out “I wanna go to sleep.” Sherlock laughed, John was cute when he was tired. Sherlock smiled. “You can sleep on that bed, Mycroft is going to be staying in the guest room while you’re over.”

 

John chuckled. “Hope the princess doesn’t find the pea.” Sherlock laughed getting into his own bed. “God save the queen, John.” Both boys laughed until they both fell into peaceful sleeps… Well, not John.

. . . . . . . . .

John had been tossing and turning. The thing that woke Sherlock up was John’s screaming. “John! John, wake up!” John jumped up, shaking. “Sh-Sherlock? Oh G-God…” Sherlock sighed and sat down next to John. He’d half expected John to yell at him, but was surprised when John lay back down. John was still breathing quickly, fear over whelming him. Sherlock hesitated, but then got under the covers with John and lay down. “Sherlock?” John asked, but his voice gave off that he wanted Sherlock there. “Just tell me if you want me to leave.” Sherlock said, calmly as if this wasn’t weird. It was, but John seemed okay with it.

 

John just shook his head. “Please stay Sherlock.” Sherlock felt the same warmth that he felt when he first met John. “Is there anything you want me to do?” John just nodded, moving his head onto Sherlock’s chest. Sherlock felt like he was being over whelmed. “J-John?” John just snuggled closer. “Please just hold me Sherlock.” Sherlock felt his face heat up tremendously. But he complied and put his arms around John and nodded. “What was the dream about, John?” John just shook his head.

 

Sherlock sighed. “Please tell me John.” Silence. “Or else I could just go back to my own bed, there is more room there.” John shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Sherlock. Sherlock smiled, John was cute when he was vulnerable. _What?!_ “I dreamt that… Well…” He mumbled against Sherlock’s chest. “I can’t hear you, John.” Sherlock sighed, subconsciously stroking John’s back in a soothing way. “I said that… I dreamt that… that you died… and it was all my fault…” John’s voice squeaked on the last few words, and Sherlock felt his heart being pulled at. He brought his free hand to John’s head and rubbed it softly. John smirked slightly. That night was probably the best night of John’s life. He got to spend it in the safe arms of Sherlock. And Sherlock got to hold the boy that meant the most to him.

 

Sherlock fell asleep and dreamt about what it would be like if he and John were married. He was so confused when he woke up, but he couldn’t help but leave a soft kiss on John’s forehead when he woke up. John was still sleeping, and that’s when Sherlock noticed it. _I think John’s cute._ He saw John smiled after the kiss was placed on his head. _Really cute._

* * * * *

It had been a year since that day, and now Sherlock and John were in their fourth and fifth year. John had become so close to Sherlock, and he assumed Sherlock didn’t think so. But however, Sherlock felt it so much. Every time he was around John a new emotion was unlocked, he’d become prone to laughing with John and smiling and feeling that amazing warmth. He loved that warmth. Sherlock had become fond of experimenting on John, he would rub his arms and legs against John to see how he’d react. John eventually caught on and told Sherlock to stop, so today Sherlock was going to try a new experiment.

 

John was typing away at his computer, something usual. So Sherlock decided it was time for the experiment to start. “John?” Sherlock asked, walking around behind the Gryffindor. “Yes, _Sherlock_?” Sherlock felt a shiver run down his spine. John had started saying Sherlock’s name with an erotic roll of his tongue since Sherlock said it was weird and bothersome. Sherlock cleared his mind, _experiment_ he repeated. “I’m going to run to the kitchen for snacks, want anything?” John just shook his head “No, but hurry back. I’m going to need help on this potions assignment when I-” John was cut off by a sudden crash behind him.

 

Just as Sherlock had planned, he’d trip on purpose to get John’s attention. Making sure that he dropped a bottle on his head, not enough to knock him out though. But he pretended like he was. He heard John bolt out of his chair and dash across the room. “Sherlock?! Oh my God, are you alright? Sherlock, wake up!” It pained Sherlock to know that John was so worried, but he had to keep the experiment going. He groaned, purposefully, and sat up wobbly. “Wh-Where am I?” He faked his voice, making it sound weak. John’s eyes were filled with fear. “You’re in my room Sherlock, remember. Do you know who I am?” Sherlock shook his head. “Who’s Sherlock, I don’t know you.”

 

John looked like he was about to cry, but Sherlock fought to stay strong as he stood up wobbling. He had expected John to make him sit down, that was his hypothesis. But instead John jumped up and wrapped his arms around Sherlock, surprising Sherlock by a long shot. “God, Sherlock… Please tell me you’re joking, please say you remember me..!” Sherlock’s heart did a back flip in his chest. John was hugging him! And what made it bad was that he was pretty sure John was crying right now. _No!_ Sherlock thought _I have to finish this experiment!_

 

Sherlock forced himself to push John away. “Look, I’m sorry… John, was it? I don’t know who I am or how to fix this. Did you ever learn something that could fix someone forgetting everything?” Sherlock knew the answer though, they’d learned about it in class earlier that day. If someone ever forgot everything then the person trying to make them remember just had to arouse the person who’d forgotten. John nodded, his face turning bright red. “T-There’s one way… But it’s strange…” Sherlock shrugged, catching his balance. “I don’t care, whatever it is it’s worth a shot.” John nodded, his cheeks still red. Sherlock was loving every second of this, though he hadn’t expected John to actually try.

 

John told Sherlock to lie down on his bed, Sherlock acted like it was strange but really he was excited about this. Once Sherlock lied down he stared up at the ceiling. “Now what?” John was untying his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. _Is he really going through with this?!_ Sherlock thought, squirming with anticipation. There were a few more sounds of movement before John’s head slowly slid into Sherlock’s view. “Just tell me if you want me to stop.” John said, leaning down slowly. He kissed Sherlock tenderly and carefully, as if he was sure but worried that Sherlock might not like it.Sherlock’s eyes widened, John was kissing him! John was hovering above him, shirtless, and kissing him! This was heaven to Sherlock, so he let out a little moan that told John that he could keep going.

 

Eventually John’s hands found their way down to Sherlock’s trousers. He unbuttoned them slowly, keeping his eyes on Sherlock’s face to know if he was allowed. Sherlock nodded once before looking back up. He felt his pants and briefs around his ankles and then slowly slid off. He also heard John panting, but Sherlock wasn’t fully hard yet so in John’s mind he still was forgetful of everything. Sherlock’s back arched as he felt John kissing his bare thighs, moving up slowly _slowly_. “J-John..!” Sherlock panted out, John jumped up and met Sherlock’s eyes “Do you remember now?!” Sherlock shook his head, wanting more. “J-Just your name, J-John.”

 

John smiled softly before returning to kiss and nip at Sherlock’s thighs. Sherlock bit his lip, so he wouldn’t say anything more. John was right below Sherlock’s pulsating member when he skipped it and decided to kiss from Sherlock’s chest down. Sherlock couldn’t hold it back “J-John, ah~! A little more~!” John brought his lips to the top of Sherlock’s cock. He slowly took it into his mouth, and then when he heard Sherlock moan an approval he began to suck and nip at it. John bobbed his head up and down, humming a little to vibrate the cock for quicker stimulation. But suddenly, John’s mind was far from making Sherlock remember.

 

John had pulled his aching groin out of his pants and was stroking it in rhythm with Sherlock’s thrusts into his mouth. After Sherlock came in his mouth, he knew he was ready.

 

He looked at Sherlock, who was panting and his face was red. He was about to tell John that this was all a trick when John suddenly leaned down and captured his lips. He brought his lips to Sherlock’s ear and whispered erotically “ _Sherlock_ please, can I take you?” Sherlock whimpered, he couldn’t say no. He just nodded again and again. John slicked himself up with some lube that he had in his draw, and positioned himself at Sherlock’s entrance. “I’m almost positive that this is your first time, so if it hurts just tell me to slow down.” Sherlock nodded and moaned loudly as he felt John slide in.

 

John moved his hips slowly, and then not at all, and then slowly again. Sherlock pulled John’s face towards him and whispered in his ear “God, John… Take me now, make it hard and rough… AH~!” Sherlock threw his head back as John’s hips snapped to life. Thrusting hard in and out of Sherlock. Sherlock kept moaning John’s name with the occasional ‘fuck’ and ‘harder!’. John was groaning and panting hard. Eventually both boys came, and John pulled out lying next to Sherlock.

 

Sherlock felt spent and so before he fell asleep he said. “I faked forgetting, sorry…” John just shook his head. “I knew you arse, now go to sleep. I want to do that again when you wake up.” Sherlock nodded and fell asleep in John’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick I know, and I know I left out a few important details. But please comment and tell me what you thought of this! ^-^


End file.
